¿Caballeros?
by Minako992
Summary: Historias de los príncipes de Disney. Porque todo el mundo tiene un pasado, los encantadores caballeros de las historias encantadas que nos hicieron soñar en nuestra infancia, también poseen historias, inocentes o no tanto, antes de conocer a sus almas gemelas.


Dos pequeños niños jugaban por la inmensidad del jardín del palacio de aquel joven príncipe de cabello liso oscuro como la noche y ojos tan azules como el océano; a diferencia de su compañera de juego, quién poseía unos rizos en bucle color dorados como el mismo día y su mirada tierna se adornaban por unos ojos marrones, su hermoso vestido (ya cubierto de tierra y algunas ramas traviesas) en color rosa pálido igual a las tiernas mejillas producto del juego.

-¡Espera, Eric!-gritó la niña a su compañero- Corres muy rápido, yo tengo este vestido que pesa mucho, es trampa… así que he ganado yo.

-Debes estar bromeando…- respondió el príncipe, probablemente uno o dos años mayor que la chica.

-No lo hago…-respondió firme-… tú usas un pantalón, camisa y unas botas… ideales para correr-reclamó al niño, mientras señalaba su vestimenta- Mientras yo tengo capas y capas de vestido, más estos zapatos-dijo subiendo, con mucha dificultad, aquella carpa a la que debía llamar vestido; pero al ver las zapatillas notó el horrible color marrón fango en vez del sutil rosado-¡Oh, no!

-Uy… A Grimsby no le va a gustar esto-mencionó el chico, causando en la cara de la niña una expresión de horror. Su tío, el duque Grimsby, era un hombre muy correcto y verla en aquel estado… ya podría imaginar la escena: "una actitud propia de un caballero…" o cuando le comente a su esposa Astrid (tía del príncipe Eric) "sus padres debieron pensar en mejor tutores que nosotros… estamos muy ocupados para criar a una niña de 9 años"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente por la aparición de una voz ya conocida por ella: Gertrudis, la niñera. Había escapado temprano de sus "cuidados" para encontrarse con Eric.

* * *

-¡Mañana mismo parte!-exclamó el tío de la criatura, sin conocer que era escuchado por la pequeña.

-Querido ella ha perdido a sus padres-escuchó exclamar a quien ahora llamaba tía-En menos de 3 meses no has podido tener paciencia para poder cuidarla, tu hermana ha confiado en ti para hacerlo y sobretodo amarla-en este punto, las mejillas de la niña estaban húmedas de gruesas lágrimas, ella no había pedido que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente de barco.

Pero conocía su destino "Madame L'Rossie" el instituto para señoritas, internado con posibilidad de visitas ocasionales, un lugar donde no estorbaría y se vería forzada a aprender modales.

-No quiero ir, Max- gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras abrazaba al cachorro de raza bobtail, regalo de bienvenida que había obtenido por parte de sus tíos.

* * *

Iba rumbo al castillo, esta vez sus tíos la acompañaban y pidió llevar a Max, una petición que inmediatamente fue negada por su tío, pero su esposa opinó que ella necesitaba tener a su mascota para adaptarse mejor a la noticia.

-Su majestad-comentó Grimsby al arribar al lugar se encontraron con el príncipe, así que los tres realizaron la reverencia

-Eric…-comentó la pequeña, saltando todo el protocolo ante el futuro monarca; siendo observada de manera reprobatoria por sus tíos y escandalizada por la servidumbre-… me tengo que ir…-dijo la niña, intentando ser fuerte, evitando que las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos, consiguieran escapar-… pero, no puedo llevarme a Max-dijo cargando al peludo cachorro-Por eso quiero que él sea muy feliz, estoy segura que serán muy buenos amigos-culminó entregando el can al muchacho, que ante la falta de protocolo no hallaba que hacer o decir, inmediatamente el perro acarició con su lengua al joven, quién sonrió y reaccionó ante las múltiples miradas dirigidas a ellos.

Primero soltó a Max, carraspeó un poco y volvió a colocar su posición erguida.

-Gracias, lady Britta-realizó una sutil reverencia con la cabeza-Le aseguró que su amigo canino tendrá una estadía placentera y mi sincera amistad. Me han comunicado que ha sido aceptada en una prestigiosa escuela para señoritas.

-Así es…-contestó la niña con una triste sonrisa-… espero poder enorgullecer a mis tíos cuando regrese.

-Estoy seguro que todos lo estaremos-comentó Eric tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un sutil beso en ésta.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido ante los tíos de las criaturas, quiénes hacía tiempo habían comentado la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre ambos, ellos no son parientes cercanos, claro, en caso que no existiera un casamiento más conveniente para el reino.

* * *

El instituto era exactamente como lo había imaginado a la tierna edad de 9 años, quién deja a una inocente criatura en un lugar lejano a su "hogar" porque la casa de sus tíos solo era un lugar donde ella había pasado 3 meses de su vida y esporádicamente las fiestas importantes; lastimosamente, esta vez no iría a una celebración. Su tía Astrid, había fallecido, se veía en la penosa necesidad de acudir al velorio, ella era lo más parecido a una madre en los últimos 6 años de su vida.

Cierto es que poco se conocían y su trato era cordial, nunca mostró un sentimiento maternal genuino, más allá de una responsabilidad adquirida. No había dejado descendencia y Britta, que Dios perdonara sus pensamientos, sabía que no era un papel para el cual su tía estuviera destinada. Siendo princesa sin derecho a gobernar, lo único que deseaba era obtener beneficios de su posición, los mejores tratos, la mejor vestimenta, calzados…

Sin embargo, Astrid quería que Britta obtuviera la aprobación de su hermano para casarla con su sobrino Eric. En varias ocasiones le recordaba a Britta la posibilidad que existía de ser futura reina y que llegado el momento, debería ser presentada ante la sociedad, que su propio sobrino sería el afortunado de obtener el primer baile.

La duquesa nunca imaginó que una enfermedad acabaría con su vida a tan corta edad…

Ahora Britta vestía de ropa negra, con un tocado a juego y preciosas joyas con perlas incrustadas, en algunos meses iba a ser su debut ante la sociedad, pero los preparativos debían esperar un tiempo prudencial para guardar el luto correspondiente.

-Tío…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz varonil, la joven que acompañaba a Grimsby, fue obligada a voltear por ser la acompañante del ahora viudo-… lamento mucho su pérdida- dijo un joven de 17 años, ya el príncipe Eric se estaba formando como hombre, vestía el uniforme militar de gala, con varias insignias adornando su pecho y varias estrellas en su hombro.

Hacía un año, aproximadamente, Britta había experimentado ciertos sentimientos por Eric, aquel chico con quien jugó en lodo, a quien le había confiado a su mascota, ahora solo pensaba en la posibilidad de estar casados. Poco sabía del amor, pero creía estar enamorada.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad-comentó el mayor de los tres haciendo una reverencia, luego la joven lo imitó-También es una pérdida para ti y tu familia, mi querida Astrid dejará un vacío irreparable en nuestras vidas.

-Así es, tío…-en ese momento, Éric reparó un poco más en Britta, su prima política aún estaba en desarrollo, pero iba por buen camino, rápidamente, el príncipe recuperó la compostura para el momento que vivía, no podía actuar como un joven hormonal-… querida, Britta.

-Su majestad-finalmente, la joven volvió a erguirse.

-Ha de ser también doloroso para ti, mi tía te quería como a una hija… siempre me lo comentaba-Britta conocía las palabras que debía expresar, la cortesía (capaz hipocresía) antes de la verdad.

-Para mi siempre será una segunda madre y lamento mucho haberla perdido tan pronto.

* * *

Cuarenta y seis escalones, esos serían los peldaños que la distanciaban de dar inicio a su presentación ante la sociedad. Después de esos cuarenta y seis pasos, sería un trofeo al mejor postor y ella conocía quién era el mejor.

También sabía que Eric, no sería fácil de impresionar, su primo político (si se le permitía utilizar ese parentesco) obtenía atención especial de las féminas, no era secreto que la encantadora personalidad del joven, su porte varonil, además de la corona del futuro rey, eran cualidades que el joven sabía utilizara su favor.

Britta, respiraba, sentía venir un desmayo de los nervios cuando golpearon la puerta de su cuarto, enseguida se escuchó "Señorita, es la hora" y así se encaminó por el pasillo, para bajar las escaleras sería escoltada por su tío, mientras los escalones disminuían ella sentía que el aire en sus pulmones también lo hacía.

Eric estaba esperándola al final de la escalera, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, para Britta era imposible no quedar hipnotizada ante los ojos del príncipe "¿Azules o grises?" Difícil de distinguir.

-Gracias por acompañarme, su majestad-comentó la joven. Después del quinto baile, realmente estaba agotada, solo iba a respirar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín cuando apareció Eric y le ofreció compañía. El monarca rio de forma calmada.

-Puedes decirme Eric, somos primos después de todo-dijo dedicándole su encantadora sonrisa-Además, siendo tu baile de presentación y que no estés acompañada, haría que algún hombre quiera pedirte otro baile.

-Sería agotador-dijo Britta con cierta confianza hacia el joven, quien volvió a sonreír-También estoy consciente que si soy acompañada por un caballero empezaría a correr los chismes, peor aún si es el próximo soberano.

-Me lo puedo imaginar-replicó Eric, subiendo una de sus delineadas cejas-Pero desde hace años se corre la voz de un conveniente matrimonio entre nosotros-ante estas palabra Britta volvió a sentirse como antes de bajar las escaleras, sin aire en los pulmones.

-¿Lo sabes?-dijo la chica sin intentar disimular su sorpresa.

-Todo el reino lo sabe, querida Britta-comentó el príncipe deteniendo la marcha para ofrecerle a la joven asiento en una banqueta del jardín-Grimsby será regente hasta mi mayoría de edad-Ante la pérdida de sus padres de manera inesperada por una enfermedad, Eric debía ascender al trono cumplido los 21 años- Así que es lógico pensar en casarme; aunque primero quiero viajar, navegar mi propio barco y ya cuando regrese…-dijo Eric tomando las enguantadas manos de la chica-… tendré mis pensamientos claros…-continuó acariciando el cachete de la joven-… y espero que no sea muy tarde cuando regrese.

-Aquí estaré-dijo Britta tomando el atrevimiento de acariciar la mano de Eric que se mantenía en su cara.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Eric utilizando la mejor arma que poseía, sus ojos, en ellos Britta vio el reflejo de su propio temor, sabía a qué hacía referencia el joven, sin siquiera mencionarlo, ella simplemente asintió para cerrar los ojos, no pudo observar la sonrisa que provocó en el monarca antes de unir sus labios en un beso muy casto.

"Solo serán tres años" pensó la chica, mientras sonreía de manera cómplice.


End file.
